


Dealt a Sly Hand

by Pokegirl3000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm, Rivals, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokegirl3000/pseuds/Pokegirl3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves returns from a day of fighting in the Rift with irritating frustration. Twisted Fate catches him in a compromising position and takes it upon himself to sneak into his old rival's house. PWP smut, male x male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealt a Sly Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it~! ^-^

It had been a long, exhausting day.

Graves pushed the door open, kicked off his boots and dropped his cape. His huge gun dragged on the floor as he made his way over to the sofa, eventually dropping it and collapsing.

"Dammit..." he growled, running a hand through his hair. He let his built muscles finally relax, leaning his head back against the cushions. Finally... Some rest from the battle ground. Today's minions had been particularly annoying in the Rift; he was glad to finally be out of it. But still something didn't feel right.

He peered down and let out a deep groan of annoyance when he noticed the source of his discomfort. "What the hell..." he complained, his voice scraping at his throat in his weariness. He didn't want a tent in his slacks like this! He looked again with frustration in his drooping green eyes. So persistent... With an irritated sigh he tugged down the waistbands of his clothes and freed himself, the air hitting hot skin making him release a small sound of satisfaction before his hand closed around it and began to stroke slowly, lazily.

What he wasn't expecting was for a particular Card Master to walk past his window and peer in, only to catch him in that position. One hand in his hair, head leaning back, eyes closed, legs spread, thumb brushing over his head as he tried to get it finished with quickly. Twisted Fate grinned and lowered his hat to cover his eyes, then slipped into the house quietly though the unlocked door.

He watched for a little, at first finding it amusing to see his rival in such a vulnerable position. But as Graves let his deep moans free quietly and his hand sped up, it became less funny. More... Appealing. Erotic. Twisted Fate bit his lower lip and felt his own arousal spark before he decided to make his presence known.

"I didn't know you had it in you, old man."

Graves leapt to attention, tugging his clothes up and wiping his hand on his shirt, fury present in his eyes as he picked up his gun. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" he bellowed, trying hard to hide his embarrassment with anger. But it didn't work on Twisted Fate. He smirked at him and chuckled quietly, flicking a card between his fingers.

"I just can't take you seriously with that raging hard-on you have there~" he teased, running the corner of the card over his own lips. "What were you up to, loner? Thinking about something good?"

Graves advanced, refusing to back down to his rival. "I was not. Now get out of my house."

Twisted Fate gave him a piercing glance from under his hat. "Simmer down, hotshot," he taunted, lowering his voice. "It's clear you've got a pretty big problem. What's wrong? Too proud to let me help you out?"

"I've got no time for games," Graves replied. God damn... Why did he have to be horny in this guy's presence? This was the last thing he wanted. The barrels of his gun were soon pointed at Twisted Fate's face, but the other wasn't flinching. "What? You seriously want to do this?"

"I never bluff." He grinned and pushed down on the gun, stepping forward. "Only a fool plays the hand he's dealt. Don't you wanna use mine instead?"

Graves almost didn't believe that Twisted Fate was suggesting such a thing. Then again, he was a trickster. A cheater. 'Cheater's just a fancy word for winner,' he would say. No. It wasn't true. Twisted Fate could never win against Graves. A sly grin spread onto the gunman's face. Graves would always win.

He laid the gun on the floor and grabbed Twisted Fate by the neck of his cape and top, pulling him in. Ugh... His hard-on brushed the other's thigh as they got threateningly close, Graves' green eyes narrowing in an aggressive challenge. "Got any bright ideas?" he growled before pushing the other down onto the sofa.

Twisted Fate wasted no time. He pulled down Graves' clothes until they bundled by his ankles, unstrapping his armour and throwing it to the floor. His eyes narrowed beneath his hat at this sight of him. Damn... He sure was thick, just like the rest of him. Really big... Heh. Never one to back down from a challenge, Twisted Fate slowly removed his hat and placed it next to him, looking up slowly with mischief in his eyes.

His mouth opened wide and took his rival into his mouth, his hand tightening around his base. He could taste precum coated on his skin... Next thing he knew there was a strong hand rooted in his hair and pulling him in, making him take inch after inch into his mouth, swallowing around him, grunting out when he got impatient. Graves on the other hand, as well as trying to forget who was doing this and just focussing on the sensations of his hot, wet mouth, was feeling his old sense of dominance run back into him. It has been a long time since he had a sexual partner... But one thing he knew is that he would never submit. Not in battle, not in bed.

At the same time, that deviance started to ebb out of Twisted Fate's mind as he was overcome with the task of trying to swallow and breathe around Graves' thick cock. He felt the beading droplets of precum roll onto his tongue; he felt the heat of the blood rushing through his veins as his head bobbed and his hand moved faster, the other moving to grip his hips as he repositioned himself to work faster with better balance. His breathing quickly became rugged as he lost himself to the sensations, his own cock hard in his pants now. Their rivalry had always been a little off. Too much tension, too much teasing... It actually made sense now that this is how it turned out.

This wasn't helping. Graves was only becoming more aroused. He began to buck into Twisted Fate's mouth, clenching his jaw as he tried not to moan, only pant and grunt instead. "What are you playin' at...?" he snarled. He wanted more. Craved more... Damn conman. The hand in his hair ripped the other away, strings of saliva catching and breaking at the sudden movement. Oh God, that was sexy as fuck...

He was tugging at his rival's clothes in seconds, and he showed very minimal signs of resistance. His chest was exposed first, followed by his strong legs, then finally they reached his underwear. "It's my lucky day~" the Card Master teased softly, before he finally sat naked before his rival.

The sound that came from Graves' throat was nothing short of a predatory growl. This man he had spent so long fighting against would finally submit to him... He tore off his shirt to reveal the full beauty of his muscles and his banded tattoo around his arm. His necklaces hung freely over his skin. His bearded face leered down at the naked man beneath him, dropping his final pieces of clothing with a victorious expression.

Twisted Fate opened his mouth to speak, but Graves  had forced him down before he got the chance to say anything, his forceful grip pressing his shoulders down into the sofa before prising his legs open, unable to refrain from staring. Both natural, and he was very decently sized as well... "Didn't know you swung this way, Card Master," Graves said lowly, lining himself up, leaning over the other, gripping his knees and holding them firmly in place. "You don't strike me as a guy to take it up the rear."

"Try me," Twisted Fate replied, eyes narrowing as he mimicked his rival, heart beginning to race. He never had before, and he didn't know what was coming over him to give himself to his rival. It may have just been the moment but... He wanted it so bad. Would it hurt? Feel good? It was making him nervous now. Graves was huge. Intimidating, even when naked. But he would never admit it.

All Graves could do was give him a deep chuckle before plunging in. They both gasped loudly at the entry: Graves from the extremely tight heat, Twisted Fate from the sudden size and friction. Graves gave a disappointed grunt and pulled out, reaching to grab some lube, clearly not happy with it. "Useless..."

He coated his fingers with lube and spent no time getting to work stretching him, kneeling over him, looking down, grinning as the sensations were taking Twisted Fate's breath away. His head tipped back showing off his well-crafted beard. His legs spread like a whore as he started to enjoy it, encouraging Graves to add more, move faster, get deeper until something clicked and Twisted Fate's breaths became moans.

"That's more like it," Graves growled in triumph, lubing himself up and pressing in again. This time, everything felt perfect. Tight heat hugged his thick cock and dragged him in, making the pleasure deep in the pit of his stomach churn and swirl. Twisted Fate tried to keep his moans in but he couldn't; Graves was too skilful as he leant over him, nearing his face, their breaths mingling as one, lips hovering over each other.

"Fuck..." Twisted Fate breathed out. "More..."

"Not so tough now, are you?"

His hips began to rock in a rough rhythm, causing Twisted Fate's whole body to rock beneath him. The other grabbed onto his neck and carded his fingers through his hair and his beard, struggling just to keep his eyes open. It felt so good... He was so tight. Such a virgin to this. Perhaps he had slept around a fair bit but never like this. That just made it a better form of release.

Twisted Fate still had shreds of dignity. "Didn't you hear me? I said more. Let's raise the stakes..." His voice was breathy and clearly struggling to try to sound strong. But it made Graves glow with the challenge of his dominance. How much more could he take?

In one quick motion, Graves flipped them over, having Twisted Fate seated atop him, his cock sheathed to the hilt inside him. He saw the shiver run down his spine as his mouth hung open in shock and pleasure. "You think you can take more? Go ahead! I like moving targets. Ride me."

Determined to succeed, Twisted Fate laid his hands on Graves' bare chest, his fingers brushing through the hairs. His thighs were beginning to tremble already, but he still begun to move, giving Graves a perfect view of red cheeks, a lax mouth, eyebrows up high as he moaned and panted at bouncing slowly on his rival's cock. So big... He felt so full. So stretched. But every movement brushed against a spot of concentrated pleasure which made him tingle and want more.

The scene heated quickly. Skin slapped together, moans filled the air. Their lips neared again, snarling at each other in jesting competition, neither wanting to give in to the factor which would completely seal the deal. Hips rocked faster and the friction grew better as Twisted Fate took his whole length each time. "Only two Jokers in the deck... And I get dealt you..." he panted out, opening his eyes to stare into darkened green. Seductive. Lusty. Overpowering.

The Card Master finally brushed their lips together so Graves could claim him in a passionate kiss. Violent and forceful at first which Twisted Fate just couldn't match in this state, quickly building to something deeper, their tongues dancing together, their moustaches tickling each other's lips. Moans were muffled with the hot, wet sounds of slick, sucking, claiming kisses along with the dull squelch of them becoming one. Eventually, it all burst in a fiery conclusion.

Twisted Fate's head tipped back and he let out a blissful cry, his release bursting from his cock hot and heavy over their chests. Droplets of white resting on burning hot skin. As he tensed up, he drove Graves to orgasm as well, releasing his load fully sheathed inside his rival's body, jets of creamy cum streaming into him. It had been too long since Graves had needed this release... Needless to say, Twisted Fate was filled to the brim.

They collapsed together on the sofa, their soiled chests pressing together as they rose and fell deeply with each breath, riding their highs together. They felt warm... Almost fuzzy with the glow from it all. It was an incredible release of tension. Graves took his rival in one last kiss before propping himself up and rolling him onto his side to pull out. White oozed out of his body and puddled on the upholstery.

"Well, well..." Graves muttered, an exhausted yet triumphant grin on his face as Twisted Fate could barely even move. "It's time I straightened you out, Fate~" A large hand combed through Twisted Fate's hair and down over his cheek and his beard, giving one final display of his large muscles before grabbing a blanket for them. No more moving; he didn't care. No one else would bother them.

All his rival could do was offer a weak smile. "Tough luck, Malcolm," he began, pressing into the warmth of his bare body. "There's no way in hell I'll be straight after this."


End file.
